


A Bit of Tarnish

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [8]
Category: Real People RPF, Youtubers RPF
Genre: Gen, au in which silver and shepherd and two people, they drive my soul, woo for aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Silver doesn't live violence, but sometimes action has to be taken. At least Shepherd is willing to listen to him.Au created by Angstphilosophy





	A Bit of Tarnish

**Author's Note:**

> The Au was created by Angstphilosphy right here: https://angstphilosophy.tumblr.com/post/165249692110/silver-shepherd-as-two-separate-people

It takes a lot to wake an ego.

Mostly because they’ve all learned to sleep through gunshots and shouting and police bangin on the door.

But still, Shepherd always seemed to wake up when it was Silver knocking.

It’s raining outside, and he pauses for a moment to wonder if Jim W. is out there again, watching it, acquiring himself a cold. The answer is, of course, yes he most likely is and in a few hours Jim N. will notice the others absence and any awake ego will hear the splooshing of their feet as N. drags W. back inside.

For now though, he’s focused on the knocking on his door. He’s overworked and tired and so wants to remain under the comfortable blankets, but he gets up and opens the door.

Oh.

It’s been a bad night.

Silver has taken off his mask. He’s soaking, and water has pooled beneath him on the floor. He looks shaken and scared.

Wordless Silver takes his ‘twins’ hand and pulls him into the room, shutting the door behind them. At least Dark doesn’t see either of them as really important enough to pray on this moment of weakness. Well, not tonight at least.

“What happened?”

Shepherd asks after a moment. Silver has curled up on the bed, staring out the window. His gloves are off too, and one hand is almost subconsciously rubbing the knuckles of the other.

“I… he was beating her. I could just sit quietly by. The police wouldn’t get there soon enough. Maybe I should’ve waited anyway. Yeah, that probably would’ve been the better answer.”

Shepherd sighs. Of course. Silver actually does something that fits within the realms of being a superhero and he freaks out about it.

“You did the right thing. Sometimes action just needs to be taken.” Shepherd rubbed circles into the other’s back.

“Maybe.” Silver opened and closed his hand, a dusting of glowing white aura sparkling off of it. “I could’ve done serious damage to him. But… I got scared. I was terrified of what I did to him. I couldn’t face my own mess and I ran away.”

“Hey,” Shepherd put his hand over Silver’s, looking the other in the eye. Shepherd’s are the typical Mark-ego brown, but Silver’s are still fading out of the shining glow from using his powers. Maybe if Silver actually acknowledged that he was gifted with actually having an ability he could actually become something big, become someone able to rival even the eldest egos. But he wasn’t, and Shepherd loved the other no matter how he was. “That dead-beat probably did more than enough to that woman. He deserved every bruise and broken bone he has now.”

“Probably.” Silver mumbled. He looked back out the window. “Probably.”

They watch the window the rest of the night.

They listen as the Jims come walk past, W. commenting on how amazing meteorological activity is and N. commenting on how it was currently affecting the nation.

When morning comes, Shepherd doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep until Doc asks if he’s well. He’s missed work, but apparently he ‘called in’ a sick day.

Silver gives the police ten more leads.

If Shepherd is honest, he had needed an off day. Trust Silver to both give it to him and provide him with more work for when he returns.


End file.
